


Seafood Meuniere

by IdioticCanadian



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (also happy birhday Alyx!), Enjoy!, Fluff, M/M, bad fluff, but fluff nonetheless, i have never written Sidon before(or sidlink in general) so forgive me if they're ooc, sidlink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdioticCanadian/pseuds/IdioticCanadian
Summary: Sidon and Link spend time together at Lovers Pond
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 44





	Seafood Meuniere

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Alyx!  
> I wasn't aware it was your birthday today so im terribly sorry that its so short  
> I hope you enjoy :)

The smell of fish cooking greeted Sidon as he reached the destination Link had asked him to. He could somewhat recall this place was, remembering hearing Bazz mention it once or twice,  _ Lovers Pond,  _ he believed it was called.

He spotted Link sitting by a makeshift fire, with a cookpot resting on top. The now recognizable scent of  Seafood Meuniere filled his senses, his mouth watering just at the mere sight of it. He rushed over to the Hylian, pulling him into a tight hug as he reached him.

“Link, my angelfish! This looks simply amazing! I forget how talented you can be when it comes to cooking!” Sidon beamed, flashing Link one of his signature smiles. Said Hylian hugged the taller Zora back, wrapping his arms around the man's larger frame to the best of his abilities. 

Pulling back from the hug, Link smiled and began to sign excitedly,  _ “Perfect timing, Si! The food is almost ready, I made your favourite! I do hope you’ll like it! Hearty salmon are quite hard to catch, you know!” _

Sidon simply laughed, patting his head softly, “Link, my dear, I will enjoy anything you make, don’t worry!” Sidon’s smile seemed almost contagious, because as soon as a smile grew on Sidons face, one soon formed on Links as well. 

The two continued chatting as the Meuniere cooked, talking and joking about whatever came to mind.

Soon, the Seafood Meuniere finished, and the two ate, with Link scarfing down his food, and Sidon trying to tell him to slow down in between laughs. _“You should have seen the look on his face when I took down the horde of bokoblins with just a stick! He looked at me like a mad man!”_ Link signed, his smile growing wider and wider.   
  
“My angelfish, why did you try and fight a horde of bokoblins with a stick! Do you know how dangerous that is!”

_ “What! I didn’t die! I mean at least it wasn’t like the time I took down a Lynel with only a stick and boko club!” _

“Link, my darling, please.” Sidon laughed, placing down his fork as he finished his food, Link following in suit. He truly did love the Hylian, but he swore he took 100 years off of his life every time he mentioned something.

_ “What! It was fun Si! The adrenaline was exhilarating!”  _ Link signed, his face and body language portraying just how embarrassed he was. 

To This, the Zora Prince only laughed, shaking his head slightly as Link signed, trying to justify his reckless actions. It was truly a miracle this boy had lasted this long, however Sidon was thankful to whatever Goddess allowed him such luck.

The night drew on like this, with Link and Sidon joking throughout the evening. They eventually ended up curled together, drowsiness overtaking them both.

“I love you, my darling angelfish,”

  
  
_“And I love you, SI”_


End file.
